


McSexy on the Side

by sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: Chanyeol picks up some night shifts at the local McDonald's to help him cover rent while he's in graduate school. The work is rough, but he really doesn't mind it. The best part of the job--or maybe worst?--is the Drunk Hottie who he keeps coming back for burgers but also making Chanyeol blush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have terrible eating habits, so I've been walking to or ordering delivery from my local McDonald's far too much recently. Out of those visits, this idea did rise. I'm making it chaptered this time, but I should have the whole things posted within the week. Please enjoy this self-indulgent experiment with dialogue, detail, and dorkiness. Also, I really just wanted to write a shameless Baek and blushing Chanyeol. \^o^/

Three months ago when Chanyeol applied for the part-time job of cashier at his local McDonald’s to make a little extra cash while in graduate school, he never expected to look forward to late Friday night—or really, extremely early Saturday morning—shifts so much, and tonight was no exception. The tall cashier had been staring expectantly at the door in what he assumed was nonchalance while pretending to reorganize the condiments and napkins behind the front counter for a while now. It wasn’t until the night manager Kyungsoo glanced over at Chanyeol and then shook his head as he counted down a register, dumping the rest of the half-opened roll of ₩100 coins into the tiny drawer compartment and said, “A watched pot never boils, Chanyeol,” with a tease in his voice that Chanyeol realized how little work he was actually doing.

Startled, Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his ears blushed a deep red as he began to stutter out a reply. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

The fry cook Sehun, who had recently clocked out for the end of his shift and was leaning against the counter and sipping on a milkshake, chimed in with, “He’s talking about the fact that you’ve been gawking open-mouthed at the front door for the last ten minutes because you’re obviously waiting for Drunk Hottie and his friends to show up.”

“Bingo!” agreed Kyungsoo right as he closed the register drawer with a resounding ‘cling.’ “Honestly, Chanyeol, you look hopeless. At least try to appear less desperate.”

“Impossible,” said Sehun. “He’s completely whipped and he doesn’t even know Drunk Hottie’s name. He’s the definition of desperate.” 

Pouting his lips in offense, Chanyeol whined, “I’m not desperate!” He resumed the unnecessary stacking of the Cajun sauces into pyramid formations that he always resorted to during the slow hours between one and five in the morning when only the occasional ahjussi or group of drunk twenty-somethings made their way into the restaurant. “Go home already. Your shift ended ten minutes ago,” he added for good measure.

The blonde fry cook took another deep slurp of his milkshake before hopping from his leaning position to sit atop the counter. “Ah, yes,” agreed Sehun, “That it did, but I think I’ll stick around for the show. According to their record, Drunk Hottie and his friends are due any minute now, and I would hate to miss another opportunity to see him reduce you to a blushing mess.”

”Off the counter,” barked Kyungsoo as he opened the safe to deposit the cash from the register. Rolling his eyes behind the manager’s back, Sehun hopped back down.

“I don’t blush that much,” said Chanyeol as he moved from sauce stacking to refilling the ketchup boxes.

Junmyeon, who was washing the night’s dishes in the back, shook the excess water off a pan and called out, “Chanyeol, you literally turn the color of Ronald McDonald’s hair.”

“Like a blushing baby virgin,” said Sehun. “Our Chanyeollie,” he added with a condescending pat to the other man’s head topped with brunette curls. 

“Fuck you,” glared Chanyeol.

“Language!” scolded Kyungsoo. “This is a professional environment.” He turned his back to the two employees and grabbed the clipboard with the inventory stock list. 

“This is McDonald’s,” scoffed Sehun under his breath.

“But it’s a workplace, so watch your language,” reprimanded the manager as he made his way through the kitchen to the stockroom. “And Chanyeol, leave the goddamn condiments alone. You’ve rearranged them three times already tonight. Be useful. Go get the mop bucket or something.”

Right as Chanyeol replaced the ketchup box on the shelf and stood to follow Kyungsoo’s directions, the ‘ding’ that signified the opening of the door and the arrival of customers was immediately followed with a drunkenly slurred—but still surprisingly well harmonized—chorus of Red Velvet’s “Russian Roulette.” Smirking, Sehun moved from directly in front of the registers off to the side to lean against the wall and watch the events unfold. “They’re here,” he said, drawing out the syllables in the most suggestive manner possible.

Casting one last death glare in Sehun’s direction, Chanyeol called out the mandatory welcome greeting and plastered a comically wide smile onto his face as two obviously intoxicated young men dressed in business slacks and no-longer-pressed shirts approached the counter along with a third slightly tipsy but still mostly coherent man also wearing business attire. “First of all,” began the most sober of the three, “I apologize ahead of time for anything he says to you tonight.” Grabbing hold of the broad shouldered brunette to still him from dancing the choreography that corresponded with the song he was singing with his equally as wasted friend, the mostly sober man added, “Our Baekhyunnie has zero filter when he drinks.”

“Minseok hyung!” ordered the dancing man as he fought against the strong arms limiting his motion, “Let me dance for McSexy!” he exclaimed. Chanyeol’s smile grew more and more forced, his eyes grew wider and wider, and his ears grew more and more red as the man named Baekhyun continued the choreography from the waist down since his arms were immobilized and shot a wink at the flustered cashier.

“Fine,” conceded Minseok. “Embarrass yourself then,” he said as he released Baekhyun’s arms and turned to the third man who had continued to repeatedly shriek the chorus of the song, applying his own obscure dance moves to accompany his now solo act. “Calm down, Jongdae,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Let’s get you a hamburger.”

Abandoning the Red Velvet song he had previously been singing, the drunk man named Jongdae opted to belt out his order rather than simply stating it. Hitting every note in registers unheard of, he sang, “I want a Bulgogi Burger Set with Cola, please.”

Having a healthy appreciation for musical skill, Sehun nodded his head and muttered, “Impressive,” from his position on the sidelines.

The singing man turned his way and smiled a catlike grin. Offering Sehun a thumbs up and another crinkled smile, he slurred, “Thank you. I’m a singer.”

“You work for an optical research company,” snapped Minseok.”

“Don’t put labels on us, hyung!” shouted Baekhyun as he stopped his dancing and moved to lean his elbows against the counter. Resting his chin in his hands and jutting his ass out, the drunk man turned to Chanyeol, pointed, and added, “But you, sir. You can call me whatever you want,” with another shameless wink.

The beet-red cashier let out a small sound similar to a squeak. After pausing to collect himself as Sehun snickered on the side, Chanyeol remembered his job and asked, “What can I get you tonight?” 

“Jongdae!” shrieked the brunette man who was now completely slumped against the somewhat grimy surface, left cheek pressed against the synthetic material as his fingers traced the outline of the Spicy McChicken sandwich pictured on the countertop menu board. “McSexy still doesn’t get it,” he said, sounding dangerously close to tears. 

Jongdae sloppily stomped over to his friend slouched over the counter and flopped against his back. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and enveloped him in a crushing hug from behind, effectively burying his face into the other’s neck. “It’s okay, Baek.”

Watching as the two overly intoxicated men hugged it out in front of the wildly uncomfortable cashier, the one named Minseok turned to Sehun—who had somehow ended up atop the counter once again—when the blonde man said, “He calls him ‘McSexy,’ eh?” 

Pursing his lips and shaking his head, Minseok replied, “Apparently. I mean, his filter when sober is about as effective as a net with holes, but even that disappears when he drinks.” 

Sehun smirked knowingly and said, “I love watching him make Chanyeol hyung uncomfortable.”

Raising an eyebrow in concern, Minseok said, “That’s kind of mean.” 

Shrugging, Sehun made a noncommittal noise that sounded not at all like an apology, hopped off the counter, and made his way to the door shouting, “Goodnight, Kyunggie hyung!” on the way.

“Be on time tomorrow!” bellowed the manager from the back room. 

Sehun smiled and stopped with his hand on the door handle to turn around, lock eyes with Chanyeol, and yell, “Bye, McSexy,” before chuckling and running out the door. 

Behind the register, Chanyeol blushed red all over again. The two drunk men were still cuddling against the counter, but Drunk Hottie—who was apparently named Baekhyun—had given up on shameless flirting and was groaning about hunger pains instead. “Minseokkie hyung,” he whined. “I’m hungry, but McSexy won’t give me my food.” 

“That’s because you still haven’t given him your order,” said Minseok. “What do you want to eat, Baekhyunnie?” 

Head lolling to the side as he straightened himself and shook off his clingy friend, Baekhyun stared directly at the cashier’s crotch and announced, “I want McSexy. Extra hot and steamy, please.” 

At this point, Chanyeol inhaled sharply and let out an entirely pained whimpering sound. Out of pity, Minseok stepped in once again and said, “Just give him what Jongdae is having, and I’ll have a Big Mac set with a cola as well.” Shoving his two friends toward the dining room, he ordered, “Go sit down,” and handed his card to Chanyeol to pay.” Still unable to form a clear sentence, Chanyeol squeaked out some semblance of, “Thank you. Your order will be ready soon,” before passing the card back and turning like a stiff robot to prepare their drinks. When he placed three colas and straws on the tray alongside their burgers and fries, Chanyeol noticed Minseok smiling kindly at him. “He’s not kidding, you know,” he said. A look of sheer terror stretched across Chanyeol’s face before Minseok added, “I mean, he’s definitely a bit forward when drunk, but he’s a really good guy, and you’re 100% his type.” Before Chanyeol could reply, he grabbed the tray and walked over to the table in the corner where his friends were literally barking like dogs for some inexplicable reason. 

Finally exhaling, Chanyeol’s posture deflated as he watched the trio laughing at their table. Junmyeon walked over while drying his hands with a towel to throw his arm around the tall cashier. “He’s obviously interested, Chanyeol,” he said.

Blowing air through pouted lips, Chanyeol focused his stare on the brunette man’s rectangular smile that rivaled the sun in its brightness and said, “He’s just attracted to me. There’s no way someone who looks that good and has a real job would date a McDonald’s employee.”

Squeezing the taller man’s shoulders in consolation, Junmyeon replied, “First of all, ouch. I work here, too, so I find that kind of insulting, asshole.”

“Oh, yeah, um, sorry,” said Chanyeol, sheepishly.

“Mmhm,” said Junmyeon, accepting the apology quickly while sounding very much like a mother hen. “And secondly, don’t doubt yourself. That man has been drunkenly hitting on you harder than a ball on a bat for the last two months. He’s interested.”

Sighing, Chanyeol cuddled into the smaller man’s comforting embrace. “Maybe,” he said. 

Junmyeon reached up and gently patted his tall friend’s cheek. In the same sweet and motherly tone, he added, “And at the very least, you can get a good fuck out of it. He looks like he’d be hella fun in bed.” 

Looking mortified and blushing profusely once again, Chanyeol threw the older man’s arm off and shrieked, “Oh my god, hyung!” 

Junmyeon laughed at Chanyeol’s embarrassment, stepped back, and used his hand towel to smack the taller man on the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol’s recent promotion to weeknight delivery boy had provided him with more job diversity, so while he was working more hours now, each shift seemed to pass much quicker than before. Also, he totally felt like a badass when he got to ride the company scooter because, let’s be honest, he could straight up demand respect on that thing. That’s why he felt the familiar twinge of excitement late one Thursday night when he heard the telltale ding that signified someone in the greater neighborhood area had a late night craving for something totally unhealthy. 

Opening the delivery order when it appeared on the screen, his eyes quickly scanned the address to gauge how long the run would take before his normal routine of busily packing the meals. When he noticed the address, he let out a brief chuckle. “Sehun!” he called out, “This one is going to my building!”

< “Imagine that,” sassed the fry cook. “Someone in an officetel that probably houses thousands of people likes to eat McDonalds. Shocking, indeed,” he said, rolling his eyes and leaning against the countertop.

“Off,” snapped Kyungsoo as he walked into the manager’s office. “And clean something. I’m not paying you to sit on your ass all the time.”

Sehun grumbled, “As you wish, master,” and began to half-ass wiping down the counters. Stopping after not even a minute of pretending to work, he turned to Chanyeol to resume teasing the delivery boy as he hustled about packing the order. “Hey, whatever happened to Drunk Hottie? I haven’t seen him or his friends in a while.” 

Chanyeol paused as he carefully maneuvered a large order of fries into the bag without touching or spilling any of the deliciously golden hot potatoes. With a light blush evident on his ears, he answered in what was supposed to be a casual tone, “I don’t know, man. I haven’t seen them either.”

“Hmm,” mused Sehun. “Maybe your awkward mumbling finally scared him off. Too bad, though. I really enjoyed watching you squirm,” he said with a slight smile and a poke to the other man’s shoulder. 

“You’re a dick,” said Chanyeol, folding the large paper bag closed to seal in the heat. He spun around, grabbed the prepared drinks, and aimed a purposed kick at the young fry cook’s shins before he turned and headed out of the delivery door. 

When he made it to his parked scooter, he opened the back hatch to remove his helmet and load the order. Closing the hatch with a resounding, “click,” he pulled his helmet on, secured it, and mounted the bike. Twirling the keys about his finger a few times before starting the ignition, Chanyeol reached down to pat the handlebars and said, “Hey, babe. We’re going to scoot off to my house tonight. Doesn’t that sound fun? You’ve never seen my building before. Take me there safely, okay girl?” 

Completely immersed in his one-sided conversation with his scooter, Chanyeol missed the sound of the other delivery bike approaching. He only looked up from lovingly patting the vehicle when the other delivery boy, Jongin, laughed and called out, “Dude, you’re stroking the bike. You _really_ need to get laid.”

Blushing yet again, Chanyeol put the bike in reverse, backed up, and flipped his coworker the bird as he zoomed off to deliver the goods. Zipping down the busy and illuminated streets that immediately surrounded the McDonald’s, Chanyeol felt the chilly night wind whipping his delivery jacket. Making the left turn that would lead to his destination, he regretted the nearness of his apartment building to his job for the very first time. He really did enjoy this part of his job, and tonight’s run had been all too short. Slowing as he crossed the bridge, Chanyeol made sure to wave and shout a greeting at the gate guard as he entered the property. 

Parking his scooter at the entrance to the A building, he grabbed the food and drinks out of the back, set his helmet on the seat, and headed for the elevators. He had to fight the urge to get off on the second floor where his own apartment was. Instead, he rode to the top floor where allegedly the floor plans were much larger than his small one room studio. Turning left out of the elevators, he made his way down the hall to apartment 817. After double-checking that he had all the drinks and food as well as the card reader, Chanyeol pushed the doorbell and waited to make his delivery. 

The delivery man listened as he heard sharp laughter cut off as footsteps shuffled toward the closed door. The door pushed open from the inside, and Chanyeol blanched halfway through his rehearsed greeting. On the other side of the door stood drunk friend number two—pretty sure his name was Jongdae?—and Chanyeol could clearly make out the sight of Drunk Hottie and the man who so often seemed to babysit them laughing together and sitting around the coffee table in the apartment. However, in a surprising turn of events, they all seemed sober. 

“Well, well, well,” started Jongdae, lips curling into an ominous catlike grin. “If it isn’t McSexy himself. And on our Baekhyunnie’s doorstep.” 

Bowing his head slightly in greeting, Chanyeol choked out a, “Hello,” and attempted to hand the man the delivery order. 

“No, no,” said the other man, now leaning against the door frame and propping the door all the way open. “Not so fast.” Still smirking up at the tall delivery man and never breaking eye contact, Jongdae called out, “Baekhyun, can you help me out here?” 

Chanyeol gulped as the brunette man scrambled to his feet and slid down the hall in his socks. Reaching the entryway, Baekhyun pretended to kick his friend from behind before asking, “What do you want, asshole?” 

Jongdae continued to stare Chanyeol down with the same devilish smile on his lips. “Actually, Baek. I think you should handle this transaction,” before moving from his position and no longer blocking the doorway. 

Glaring at his friend as Jongdae backed away from the door and headed down the hall, Baekhyun whined as he reached in his back pocket for his wallet. “You said you were going to pay this time.” Muttering, “Asshole,” as he turned back to the doorway, the brunette man reached for the food bags and finally looked up and at the deliveryman’s face. Taking a sharp breath, Baekhyun’s hands froze for a brief moment before the shock on his face melted into cool composure. “McSexy!” he said, with the same teasing lilt that always flowed so smoothly out of his tempting little mouth. “What are you doing at my house?” he added with a smirk, taking the bags and simultaneously allowing his fingers to graze over Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol gulped again. “Umm,” he said, “I brought your food,” as he tried to look everywhere but at the man directly in front of him. Looking over Baekhyun’s head as the smaller man tapped his own chin with his credit card, Chanyeol noticed the two friends grinning and watching Baekhyun’s show intently from the coffee table. 

“Well, thank you, _very_ much, McSexy,” flirted Baekhyun when he finally handed over his card. As Chanyeol sweated through his undershirt in nervousness as he swiped the card and pressed the necessary buttons to complete the transaction, the smaller man continued on. “I didn’t know you delivered now,” he said. “Not that I didn’t think you could. You seem like the type to _always_ deliver.” The shameless man articulated his lewd point by letting his eyes flicker once again to Chanyeol’s crotch. 

This time, Chanyeol choked. As the card reader beeped and finally printed a damn receipt, he handed both back to the smaller man, muttered a jumbled, “Thank-you-please-eat-well-goodbye,” and sprinted away.

Turning back as he waited for the elevator, he looked as Baekhyun leaned out the doorway laughing and threw him a little wave accompanied with a wink. Raising his hand briefly in the most awkward and staccato return wave, Chanyeol blushed all over again, and clambered through the elevator doors as soon as they opened. When they had safely closed behind him, he collapsed against the handrail, sighed in relief, ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. But then, when the doors opened again to the all to familiar first floor lobby, his mouth dropped open in panic once again. “Oh dear god,” he said, eyes widened in fear. “Drunk Hottie lives in my building!” 


	3. Chapter 3

The next weekend, Chanyeol was back on his usual front counter duty. Although he protested, Kyungsoo insisted, “He was an idiot and at his rate of improvement, he wouldn’t be able to handle weekend delivery for at least four years.” While the previous few hours had proven boring, the cashier felt the usual fluttering twinge of anticipation in his belly that he had grown accustomed to experiencing around 2AM on Saturday mornings. According to habit, he caught himself glancing up in expectation every time the front doors opened. 

After serving the sixth stumbling ahjussi of the night, Chanyeol sighed to himself. Drunk Hottie—Baekhyun—probably wasn’t coming in tonight. For one, he and his friends hadn’t come by in over three weeks, _and_ he had just delivered to them last night. There’s no way they’d eat crappy hamburgers two nights in a row. He was keeping his hopes up for nothing. 

“Missing your boo?” chimed Sehun, as he shifted and salted the fries in the tray. When the blonde man got a little sift-happy and knocked a few greasy fries onto the already grimy floor at his feet, he simply shrugged and kicked them to the side. “He hasn’t come by tonight yet, yeah?” 

“I don’t have a boo, Sehun,” replied Chanyeol with a roll of his eyes. 

“Not yet, you don’t,” smiled the fry cook. “But you totally could. I know I tease a lot, but that dude is totally into you. You should go for it.” 

“That’s what everyone keeps saying,” said Chanyeol, wringing his cleaning towel out into the sink. 

Throwing an arm around the cashier’s shoulders, Sehun jabbed him in the chest with his free hand. “Then why don’t you go for it? Ask him out. Get your virgin ass laid,” jibed the younger.

Pulling out of his friend’s hold to look at him questioningly, Chanyeol said, “You do realize I’ve had sex before, right?” 

“Sure, hyung,” said Sehun with a condescending pat to the other’s back. “Of course you have.” 

“I’m not kidding!” exclaimed the cashier. “I’m a twenty-four year old attractive man.”

“Right,” agreed Sehun, with the same disbelieving and dismissive air. 

“Dude! Really!” insisted Chanyeol. “Like, I was with my ex for three years. I’ve had sex. And I’m pretty damn good at it.” 

“If you’re _so_ experienced, why are you so blushy around Drunk Hottie, then?” queried the younger.

“Uh, I don’t know,” mocked Chanyeol. “Maybe because he’s hot as hell, and every time he sees me he basically fucks me with his eyes.” 

“Oh,” purred a voice from the other side of the counter. “I wouldn’t’ call it _fucking with my eyes_ , per say. I like to think of it as slowly undressing you before making sweet love to those long ass legs you’ve got going on.” 

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped to indiscernible depths and his entire body flushed a brilliant shade of fire truck red when he noticed Baekhyun and his two ever present sidekicks standing in front of his register. He had been so keen on defending his not-virginity that he hadn’t noticed the arrival of his very own Drunk Hottie. Judging by their state, the trio had had another late night, but this time it seemed like there hadn’t been too much drinking involved. 

“But it is nice to hear you’ve got experience. I was willing to show you the ropes, but if what I just overheard is true, you won’t be needing my assistance,” added Baekhyun with an eyebrow raised. His two friends, flanking him on either side, were ruthlessly cackling in laughter, nor was Sehun attempting to hide his mirth at Chanyeol’s predicament. “McSexy?” asked Baekhyun, after all the cashier had managed to do was sputter while his eyes darted wildly back and forth looking all around the lobby as to avoid the droopy little eyes that belonged to the merciless little devil man stood before him. “Do I make you…uncomfortable?” Baekhyun said, leaning across the counter and into the taller man’s personal space.

“Ummm,” answered Chanyeol. “I’m okay,” he added, finally meeting the other man’s eyes, but only for the smallest moment. Stuttering, he asked the age-old question, “May I take your order?”

“You, McSexy,” said Baekhyun, biting his lower lip while still existing all up in Chanyeol’s bubble, “Can take _whatever_ you want.” 

At that, Sehun officially lost any and all decorum he had left, and he bent over laughing while clutching his stomach. Chanyeol simply shot a glare back in the fry cook’s direction. Minseok graciously placed a warning hand on Baekhyun’s back and leaned forward to say, “That might be enough for tonight, Baek. Give the guy a break.”

Baekhyun pulled back and out of Chanyeol’s airspace with a smirk. “I’ll just take an ice cream cone tonight, please,” he said in a gentle voice, throwing Chanyeol a sweet smile and stepping back from the register. Honestly, thought Chanyeol, when this little devil man was finally behaving himself, he was the cutest goddamn thing on the planet. 

“And I’ll take a Spicy McChicken set. Minseok?” queried the one named Jongdae while gesturing to the third friend.

“McNuggets for me, please.”

“Would you like any sauce with that?” asked Chanyeol. 

Minseok was in the middle of answering when Baekhyun chimed in, wearing the most kissable pout Chanyeol had ever seen. “Well that’s not fair, McSexy.” 

“Umm, what? I’m sorry?” asked the confused cashier. 

“I’ve been trying to get your sauce for months now, but you just up and offer it to Minseok hyung,” he whined, pointing his pouty face right at the cashier.

As expected, Chanyeol flushed all over again, but this time he maintained the rest of his composure. When he keyed in the button, “Add Cajun Sauce,” to Minseok’s nugget order, his lips melded together into the tiniest of smiles, and his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners. Baekhyun’s whining—though unmerited and for entirely inappropriate reasons—was just too damn cute. Jongdae paid for their order before going with Minseok to look for a table, and Baekhyun stood and waited in the pick up area.

When Chanyeol prepared the necessary drinks and then stepped out of sight to make Baekhyun’s ice cream cone, he paused when he heard Sehun ask, “Are you seriously into Chanyeol hyung? Also, do you even have any shame?” 

Baekhyun giggled in response before shrugging his shoulders and replying to both questions with the same phrase, “He’s hot.”

From his position at the ice cream station around the corner, Chanyeol smiled even wider. This adorable—and almost frighteningly raunchy—man really was hitting on him. Adding an extra twirl to the top of the cone—because hell yeah, he totally understands how to flirt too—Chanyeol checked his reflection in the side panel of the metal machine, shook his head back and forth in an effort to steel himself, and said, under his breath, “You can do this! You are Park Chanyeol, god among men! You’re going to go out there and ask Drunk Hottie for his number!”

With that, Chanyeol rounded the corner, ice cream in hand, with a prize-winning grin on his face. Taking deliberate steps forward, eyes locked on the order pick up area, prepped and ready to hand Baekhyun his ice cream in exchange for the adorable little man’s phone number, Chanyeol neglected to watch where he was going. Forcefully placing one foot down, instead of landing on solid floor, the already naturally clumsy cashier set his foot directly atop the pile of greasy fries that Sehun had carelessly dropped and then kicked aside earlier. All at once, Chanyeol’s eyes widened, his arms flailed, the ice cream went flying, and long, lanky legs shot forward out from underneath him. He landed on his ass with a resounding, “Thud!” and a matching groan. 

“Oh shit!” gasped Baekhyun, hand quickly moving up to cover the laughter escaping from his mouth.

Kyungsoo shouted from the manager’s office, “We aren’t liable!” Despite the dull pain racking through his body, Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Sehun’s reaction was equally as unconcerned for Chanyeol’s wellbeing as he simply laughed out loud and clapped his hands at the other man’s misery. However, the other late night kitchen employee Yixing was known for his caring nature, and he rushed forward to check on the groaning man and help him to his feet. “Are you okay?” he asked, genuine concern etched across every part of his face.

Moaning a bit as he stood, Chanyeol winced. “Hot,” mumbled Baekhyun.

Not hearing—or choosing to ignore—Baekhyun’s quiet comment, Chanyeol looked at Yixing and replied, “I’m okay. Thanks, hyung.” Stiffly righting himself, he turned and tried to muster up another smile for Baekhyun, but it came out more as a grimace. “Sorry. I’ll make you another ice cream cone right away.”

Smiling back, Baekhyun said, “Take your time, McSexy. I know what it feels like to have a bruised ass.” And of course, he winked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. Hello again. Just so you know, the falling down scene came from real life experience. I was at my friendly neighborhood McDonald's yesterday, and I witnessed the exact same scene. I was Baekhyun in the scenario. The employees present weren't nearly as attractive as Exo, but they certainly weren't bad to look at. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the update! I should have chapter four along soon enough. 
> 
> Also, KOKOBOP teaser in just a few minutes!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After the night of Chanyeol’s glorious fall, he didn’t have to wait a full week to see the object of his affection—and torture—again. The following Tuesday, Chanyeol was working his late weeknight shift when Jongin burst out laughing when he checked the delivery monitor. Looking up from the order he was preparing, Chanyeol asked, “What’s so funny?”

Pointing at the bag in Chanyeol’s hands, Jongin said, “Looks like I’m taking that delivery, and you can get the one that just came in.”

Confused, Chanyeol pouted. “What? Why?” he asked. “I’ve already prepared this one.”

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure you’re going to want to trade with me,” replied the other man as he tapped the “Special Requests” listed at the bottom of the delivery order that had just appeared on the screen. Chanyeol squinted as he tried to read the message from a distance before Jongin chuckled and helped him out. “The customer specifically wrote, ‘Send McSexy,’ Chanyeol, and we both know the customer always gets what the customer wants.” 

Brows furrowing, eyes darting back and forth in bewilderment, and mouth gaping, Chanyeol exclaimed, “But, like, how do you even know about that? You don’t even work weekends!” 

From the manager stand, Kyungsoo piped in with, “Chanyeol, I’m pretty sure anyone who knows Sehun knows all about the chronicles of Drunk Hottie and McSexy. He’s literally told everyone.” 

Jongin laughed and nodded his head in agreement, adding, “He called me Saturday to tell me everything.” Reaching for the bags that Chanyeol was holding, he grabbed his delivery jacket off the rack with his free hand, teased, “I’ll be taking those. Have fun with your house call,” before heading out the back door. 

Pursing his lips and sighing in defeat when Kyungsoo disappeared into the back once again to take care of some managerial duties, Chanyeol double tapped the screen and zoomed in on the order. He immediately took comfort in the fact that while he would be delivering to Baekhyun’s house again, this was an order too large for just one person.  Knowing there would be at least one other person present helped with any lingering fear—or possible excitement—of being kidnapped and tied to the smaller man’s bed to be used as some kind of living sex doll. Shaking his head back and forth, Chanyeol muttered, “Crazy little man,” as he set the paper cups on the drink dispenser and began to ready the order. “But so _so_ hot,” he added as he shuffled toward the burger chute to pick up the numerous sandwiches. 

When everything was prepared, Chanyeol had no need to double check the address. Familiar as he was with the apartment complex himself, Baekhyun’s room number had been running through his mind relentlessly since he last made a delivery there days ago. However, to pad his ego just a bit more, he did take a photo of the delivery order, making sure the “Special Requests” comment was fully in focus. As awkward as Baekhyun made him feel, it also felt nice to know someone as good looking as the aggressively forward little brunette recognized his own attractiveness. Smiling to himself, Chanyeol tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and headed out to load his scooter.

This time, he knew exactly what—or who, really—he was going to face at the end of this delivery, so in typical Chanyeol-the-greatest-deliveryman-of-all-time fashion (title was self-proclaimed), he mounted his trusted scooter and asked her for encouragement. “Alright, girl,” he said, as he started the ignition. “You’re taking me to see Baekhyun this time. Let’s get there safely and keep his food the warmest,” and then he sped off. 

When the deliveryman stepped off the eighth floor elevator, he steeled himself before heading to room 817. Chanyeol raised his finger to press the bell when the door suddenly opened to reveal Baekhyun, freshly showered with water droplets falling from what must have been freshly dyed black hair and clad in naught but a white towel wrapped around his wide hips that flared out just below a narrow waist. Chanyeol forgot his trained greeting as he took in the vision of the man’s firm and sculpted torso, glistening in its post shower dampness with wide eyes.

The mostly naked man smiled sweetly as he leaned against he doorframe and said, “Hi, McSexy. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Chanyeol blurted out a succinct, “Yes,” as he thrust the paper bags full of food into Baekhyun’s arms. 

Laughing once again at Chanyeol’s flustered state, Baekhyun took the bags before shouting behind himself, “Jongdae, bring me my wallet!” 

Chanyeol listened to the piercing whine of protest that came from the other end of the apartment, all the while unable to tear his eyes from the single drop of water sliding from Baekhyun’s clavicles down between his pectorals and along the defined ridges of the man’s abdominal muscles. When it finally stopped, disappearing in the man’s navel, the deliveryman’s trance was broken by the distinct sound of Baekhyun’s chuckle. Snapping his eyes up, Chanyeol finally remembered to take a breath and instantly turned red at the knowing look in the smaller man’s eyes. He had _so_ been caught staring.

Still clutching the food bags and leaning against the doorframe, Baekhyun tossed the taller man a playful smirk and quipped, “It’s nice, eh?”

Choking on an acceptable response, Chanyeol simply flushed deeper and nodded his head. At that precise moment, the grating cackle he had grown to associate with Drunk Hottie’s equally as evil sidekick ripped through the entranceway. “Oh dear god, Baek!” screeched Jongdae when he realized the state in which his friend had shamelessly answered the door. “McSexy is barely breathing,” he added, passing the wallet to the toweled man and taking the food in exchange.

“He’ll be alright,” answered Baekhyun, throwing a wink at Chanyeol as he rifled through his wallet to find cash. 

Reaching forward to pat Chanyeol on the shoulder, Jongdae smiled in encouragement, said, “Hang in there, buddy,” cackled again, and ran off in the direction of the kitchen with the food. 

Baekhyun finally retrieved the correct total from his wallet and passed it to Chanyeol as the deliveryman simply focused on blinking regularly while making the exchange. The now black haired man smiled up at him and said, “Thank you. I’ll eat well.” 

“Thank you,” repeated Chanyeol firmly, eyes darting back and forth. Now that his job was complete, he was supposed to hurry back to the restaurant to prepare his next order, but he felt something grounding him to this man’s doorway. 

“For the order?” teased Baekhyun with one eyebrow raised in question and lips forming a slight pucker. The whole expression was somewhere directly between dangerously sexy and charmingly innocent. Poor Chanyeol. 

When Chanyeol shook his head instead of answering verbally, Baekhyun covered his face and giggled. “Oh my god,” he said. “Are you thanking me for the view?” 

Gulping once to stabilize himself, Chanyeol made eye contact for a solid moment and squeaked, “Maybe.” 

Baekhyun’s gleeful teasing faced morphed into one of those sunshiny smile faces that Chanyeol had watched longingly from his position behind his register for the past few months. However, the blindingly joyful expression Baekhyun wore did little to combat the sultry undertone that accompanied his next comment. “Well, you’re welcome to look _anytime_ ,” he said, reaching forward to let the fingertips of his slender left hand graze the side of Chanyeol’s delivery jacket every so lightly.

Having used up his supply of confidence with his earlier “Maybe” _and_ eye contact, Chanyeol shivered and blushed at the touch before bowing once, thanking the man again, and backing away from the door. 

Baekhyun watched him go, smiling as he waved goodbye. Right before Chanyeol turned the corner and reached the elevator, the little man leaning on the doorframe called out, “Hey, McSexy! I’ll see you Friday night!” 

Chanyeol nodded twice. Unable to keep his lips from turning up into a shy smile as he looked back at the half naked and entirely beautiful man standing unabashed in the doorway where any neighbor was privy to the sight, he called back, “See you later!” in a quiet but completely clear voice before disappearing from Baekhyun’s line of vision.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chanyeol walked through the doors two minutes before his shift started the next Friday night, Sehun wolf whistled and then laughed out loud. “Did you really style your hair for Drunk Hottie?” he jibed in between laughs.

Looking indignant, Chanyeol attempted to deny the claim. “No,” he said, scrambling for an explanation for why his normally curly and unruly hair was suddenly pushed back and gelled in place, looking all sorts of suave and debonair and not at all like a graveyard shift McDonald’s employee. “I had a thing at school with one of my thesis advisors right before I came here,” he lied. 

Sehun slanted his eyes towards the clock to emphasize his disbelief. “You had a meeting with a musical theory professor late on a Friday night?” he deadpanned. 

“Umm, yeah, Sehun,” said Chanyeol. “In graduate school, you do that kind of thing,” he added with an air of superiority as he signed in to his register. 

“Not true,” said Kyungsoo, as he walked past carrying a box full of fry cartons. “Stock these,” he said to Sehun, dropping the box on the floor. “And don’t believe him. I finished my masters in business administration two years ago, and no self-respecting professor schedules meetings on Fridays. Chanyeol here is totally trying to impress that loud drunk guy.” 

“Kyungsoo,” whined Chanyeol, pouting and drawing out the last syllable of the manager’s name as the short little man walked away. 

Sehun squatted down to open the box full of fry cartons and continued teasing the cashier. “You’re so whipped, hyung,” he said. “It’s almost cute.” 

Double checking that the manager was out of sight, Chanyeol aimed a kick at Sehun’s ass, making the bratty man lose his balance and fall onto the box of fry cartons. “Shut up,” he whined. Under his breath, he quietly added, “He’s just really _really_ pretty. And funny.”

Upon falling, Sehun immediately glared at Chanyeol, but when he heard the other’s words spoken in a hushed undertone, his glare softened. The fry cook’s eyes disappeared and his lips formed a tight little smile. Looking up at the man standing above him, he said gently, “You really like him, don’t you?” 

Chanyeol blushed and fiddled with the napkin dispenser on the counter as he nodded his head slightly. “Yeah,” he said, still in a whispered voice. “I think I do.” 

“Aww, hyung!” exclaimed Sehun, jumping up from his squatted position to hug the other man. “That’s adorable! You’ve got your first real crush!” he praised as he squeezed the cashier and smashed their cheeks together.

Standing still and simply tolerating the embrace, Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the younger man’s unnecessarily cute antics. “Three years, Sehun,” he deadpanned. “I dated my ex for three years.”

Ignoring the cashier’s protests, Sehun kept on celebrating. “Junmyeonnie hyung!” he called out. “Chanyeol hyung has _feelings_ Drunk Hottie!” he said, when the kitchen worker looked their way. 

“Oh my god,” deadpanned Chanyeol, as Junmyeon ran over to turn Sehun’s constricting hug into a group effort. 

“I’m proud of you, Chanyeol,” said Junmyeon, squeezing even tighter than Sehun had. “You’re growing up so fast!” Before Chanyeol could form a reply, the small man noticed his styled hair and exclaimed, “Oh! Is that why your hair looks so nice today? It is, isn’t it? You look like such a strapping young gentleman,” he said releasing the cashier and reaching up to adjust the collar of Chanyeol’s black polo shirt. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” sighed Chanyeol. 

“It’s because we love you,” said Junmyeon as Sehun nodded in agreement.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and huffed in reserved acceptance of their smothering affection right as Kyungsoo stepped back out of the business office. “Ew,” said the manager. “Stop cuddling and get to work,” he added, eyes narrowed in contempt.

“We will in a minute, Kyungsoo,” said Junmyeon. “We’re just taking a moment to celebrate. Chanyeol has _feelings_ for Drunk Hottie.”

Lips pursed and stare blank, Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and said, “Congratulations. But if you start dating him, he’s not allowed to hang out here during your shifts. You’re both too loud. It’s annoying.” Then he pointed to the still half-full box of fry cartons, ordered, “Finish this,” and walked into the back to complete yet another task. 

Sehun finally detached himself from Chanyeol and disgruntledly returned to stocking the fry cartons, but Junmyeon held the other man’s shoulders and offered some words of encouragement. Stepping back to lock eyes with Chanyeol, the older man said, “You’re a catch, Chanyeol. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You need to go for this. You obviously want it, and he does too. When Drunk Hottie stumbles in here, you aren’t allowed to get nervous and clam up. Show him the overly confident Park Chanyeol that we all know and love.” 

Feeling shy, Chanyeol smiled sweetly down at the supportive man. “Thanks, hyung,” he said with sincerity.

“Anytime,” assured the other with a brief squeeze to Chanyeol’s shoulders to emphasize his meaning. “Now in about two hours when that noisy little man walks through those doors, you don’t let him walk out without at least getting his phone number,” he said, releasing his vice grip on the cashier. 

Laughing lightly at Junmyeon’s authoritative tone and because he felt extremely heartened by the little impromptu pep talk, Chanyeol nodded in agreement and said, “Okay, thanks again,” as he turned back to his register and prepared for the start of his shift. Junmyeon afforded him one more pat on the back before returning to where he was previously cleaning the grill. 

When everyone had returned to their respective work stations and were at least giving the appearance that they were working hard, Chanyeol cast one glance at the clock, determining he had about two hours until Baekhyun and his drunk buddies would arrive, and then he headed over to the ice cream machine to begin its nightly wash cycle. As obnoxious as the task proved to be, Chanyeol found the process somewhat relaxing ever since he mastered the system. At this point, the only problems he ever faced with the machine occurred when customers got mad if he said the ice cream machine was temporarily out of service when they tried to order a frozen treat during the forty-five minute procedure. Regardless of frustrated customers, that night Chanyeol took the task with the same energy he always put into cleaning the machine.

The steps to breaking down and sanitizing the machine were now second nature to Chanyeol after three months of performing the procedure, but it hadn’t always been that way. When he had first started his training, the machine terrified him. Kyungsoo had shown him the process once, and then guided him the next two weekends, but he promised that on the fourth week, Chanyeol would be left to face the machine by himself.

He had spent the next week a nervous wreck for fear of misplacing a part during reassembly, for then the restaurant would be unable to serve any ice cream, and it would all be his fault, and then—oh god—he would be fired for sure. To calm himself, Chanyeol had revisited the McDonald’s Employee website, and repeatedly watched the training video for cleaning the ice cream machine. When he was still unable to recite every step by memory after having spent four hours studying the video, Chanyeol resorted to his trusty and proven study habit. He had turned the process into a rap. 

The funny thing was how inappropriate Chanyeol’s song sounded out of context. For some reason, whoever made the original training module for cleaning the ice cream machine was an absolute troll because when it came to the reassembly instructions, he or she included steps such as, “Use generous amounts of lube to coat the shaft to ensure ease of movement,” and “Carefully place the shaft inside the hole. If you meet resistance, wait, and readjust.” Chanyeol, in his striving for perfection, had only slightly altered the wording of the steps. Instead, he just overlaid the general concept onto a beat from deep within himself. Every Friday night, his responsibility was to clean that machine, so everyone Friday night, he found himself quietly rapping such lyrics to himself as he followed the procedure. 

Tonight, with his meticulously styled pushed back hair and his biceps visibly straining against the sleeves of black polo uniform, Chanyeol had reached the reassembly stage of cleaning the machine, and he was blissfully rapping about lubing up shafts and inserting them with care with his back to the front counter when he heard the mischievous giggle that had haunted him for so many weeks.

“I like that song, McSexy,” said Baekhyun, when Chanyeol froze in his place and slowly spun around, tube of motor lube in one hand and a long metal rod in the other. Staring wide-eyed at the man who had arrived unexpectedly early and was simply standing alone in front of his register with twinkling little eyes and hair as black as the motor grease underneath the layer of lube on Chanyeol’s fingers, the cashier died inside. Picking up on Chanyeol’s ever familiar awkwardness right away, Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and continued, “Are you going to take my order?” 

Nodding his head while inwardly willing the blush that was certainly all over his body to _chill the fuck out_ , Chanyeol replied, in a mostly professional and not too strained tone, “One moment, please,” before quickly setting the pieces down on the counter next to the machine, washing his hands, and returning to his register. All the while, he could feel Baekhyun’s eyes studying his every move from behind. 

“What can I get for you tonight?” he asked, when he finally stood behind his register and faced the shorter man. 

Smirking up at the cashier, Baekhyun said, “Sorry for interrupting your song.” Looking coy, he added, “You sounded really _really_ nice when you were rapping that part about…how did it go? Something like, ‘Coat the shaft with lube. Use a lot. Don’t be a noob.” Pausing his teasing to stare at the blushing man, he continued, “Do you like to use a lot of lube, McSexy? Is that how you get the job done?” 

Looking down at this black haired fiend who had been torturing him for almost four months now, the cashier decided enough was enough. Chanyeol gulped down his anxiety and determined it was time to bite back. Voice wavering, but eyes resolutely locked in challenge with the other man’s feisty stare, he said, “I’d think so, but I tend to prefer it when someone else does the work.” Baekhyun’s eyebrow shot up and his eyes widened in surprise. Realizing he had finally evoked a surprised reaction from the little man, Chanyeol decided to add, “If you get what I mean,” accompanied with a smirk of his own.

Baekhyun quickly regained control of his shocked face and brought back his usual sultry expression. “I do think I get what you mean,” he said. Biting his lip but also tilting his head in an intentionally cute manner, he continued, “Well _that_ is good to know.” Pausing again, he then added, “I’ve been told I’m a really hard worker,” never once backing down from his intense gaze.

The cashier maintained eye contact, but visibly swallowed once more. Unable to prevent the physiological reaction of his cheek’s flushing red once again, Chanyeol nodded curtly and replied with, “Alright, then.” 

“Alright, indeed,” said Baekhyun, with the same voice layered with seduction.

Their extended moment of challenging the other to break eye contact first was interrupted when Sehun returned from the restroom and chuckled aloud. “Ahhh,” he said knowingly. Nodding to Baekhyun in greeting, he said, “You came alone tonight.”

Baekhyun responded with a bow of his own head and a casual, “I did.” 

Belatedly reading the unusually high level of tension between the two, Sehun’s eyes darted back and forth between the cashier and his favorite customer before he asked, “Am I interrupting something?”

Chanyeol shook his head silently while Baekhyun replied, “Not at all. McSexy here was just about to ring me up for an ice cream cone.”

Upon hearing the other man’s order, Chanyeol blinked rapidly a few times, and his daze was finally fully broken. “Oh, um, I’m sorry, but the ice cream machine is temporarily out of service for cleaning.”

As was his custom, Baekhyun rested his palms on the counter and leaned just a little too close into Chanyeol’s personal bubble. “I can wait,” he whispered. Sehun stood to the side and crossed his arms across his chest to watch in amusement as Chanyeol tried so hard to appear totally unaffected by the hot puffs of breath he could feel as Baekhyun exhaled all up in his space. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’ll be about thirty minutes,” the cashier answered.

“Call me ‘Baekhyun,’” said the smaller man, a distinct order in his low tone. “And I can wait.”

“Are you sure?” asked Chanyeol questioningly. Half an hour was an awfully long time to spend sitting at McDonald’s. 

Baekhyun tilted his head back to look up at Chanyeol with another one of his out-of-right-field innocent expressions and asked, “Will you be the one making my ice cream cone when the machine is ready?”

Chanyeol hesitated to answer as he tried to balance the mental image of Baekhyun’s “hard work” from just moments earlier with the current picture of the almost angelic man smiling sweetly up at him, so Sehun responded on his behalf. “Yes,” said the fry cook. “He’s the only front counter worker this late at night.” 

Baekhyun used his fingertips to lightly skim Chanyeol’s bicep over the black uniform sleeve. “Then I can wait,” he repeated, wearing the same gentle expression.

Chanyeol breathed out, "Okay, then," as he typed on the register. "That'll be 800 won, please, Baekhyun." 

When the smaller man heard the cashier say his name aloud, he finally drew back from Chanyeol's personal bubble to retrieve his wallet once again sporting one of his brilliant smiles. "Thank you, McSexy," Baekhyun said. 

"Of course," said Chanyeol as his drawer popped up and he counted out two coins to pass back as change. Handing the change and receipt to Baekhyun, the cashier smiled softly with hands plastered to his sides. “I’m going to go finish the cycle on the ice cream machine now. As soon as I’m done, you’re order will be right up,” he said, almost robotically as he turned and made his way to the ice cream.

Baekhyun leaned against the counter and laughed lightly while watching Chanyeol. When the taller man did not resume his rap, he called out, “Hey, McSexy! Why aren’t you spitting rhymes anymore?”

Chanyeol, hands full with a bucket of sanitizing solution couldn’t hear well over the sound of the machine’s insides grinding after reassembly and solution splashing about. Sehun, always ready to involve himself, once again took up the mantle of talking for him. “You know about Chanyeol hyung’s shaft rap?” the blonde man asked, eyes forming little crescents as his face contorted into an expression of delight.

Baekhyun smirked at the fry cook and wiggled his eyebrows. “It may or may not be my favorite song right now.” 

“It’s terrible,” said Sehun.

“I think it’s creative,” defended Baekhyun.

Sehun laughed again at that before closing his eyes and giving his head the smallest of shakes. “You’re whipped too,” he said.

Shrugging, Baekhyun looked past Sehun, eyes landing on Chanyeol in the corner struggling to hold the container in place with his knee and still stay dry as he drained the sanitizing solution from the machine, and said, “I’m pretty sure I’ve eaten more McDonald’s in the last few weeks than I have in my entire life. You’re not telling me anything new.” 


	6. Chapter 6

One Wednesday following Baekhyun’s solo visit, Chanyeol went on a run to clear his mind. For one, schoolwork was piling up, and that was stressing him out, but the most pressing issue was he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain droopy-eyed flirt who hadn’t shown up for ice cream or ordered delivery in over two weeks. Although he had managed to openly flirt back when he last saw Baekhyun at McDonald’s, he had chickened out before taking the last step and asking to see the man outside of work. Instead of throwing out the simple, “Hey, we should get dinner together,” Chanyeol had made the man’s ice cream cone—bonus swirl included—and dismissed Baekhyun with, “Thank you for your wait. Please have a nice night.”

As Chanyeol ran in the sticky July evening, feet pounding against the asphalt in rhythm, his stomach clenched in disappointment with himself just as it had that night over two weeks ago when he watched the smaller man’s face fall into confused rejection. Chanyeol _knew_ he had blown yet another chance with a man who was obviously interested and had willingly put himself out there on multiple occasions. Baekhyun had sent all the right signals for months now, and just as Sehun had warned after the smaller man left, if Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to man up and make a real move in response, he was going to lose this opportunity. Baekhyun was obviously confident and overtly sexy, and it was honestly surprising that his persistence had lasted as long as it did what with the way Chanyeol remained so closed off. 

Exhaling his frustration as he pushed himself to run the last stretch of his route back to his apartment even harder, Chanyeol huffed and scolded himself, “You’re an idiot,” as an image of the little man’s bright sunshiny smile flashed across his mind.

_ __ _

When Chanyeol finished his cool down and walked into the lobby of his building, he stopped to check his mail before taking the stairs to his second floor apartment. He had recently developed the habit of glancing down the wall of mailboxes to take quick inventory of the one labeled 817, especially if any bright colored envelopes or paper were protruding from the slot, but tonight he forced his eyes to stay focused so as to prevent another episode of self-bashing. 

Opening his mailbox, his mood brightened slightly when he realized he had a notification saying there was a package waiting for him in the apartment’s office. Even though he was 98% sure the package was just going to be some music theory textbooks he had ordered for one of his classes, getting mail—and packages in particular—always made him feel important. Chanyeol smiled slightly, waved the package notice in the air, and bobbed his head back and forth in excitement before heading back out of the lobby doors and towards the office. 

As he had expected, the package was simply a box of textbooks that he would claim to read but really just skim through to pull random facts to support the arguments he was attempting to prove in his thesis research, but it still felt good to read “Park Chanyeol” labeling a box and stating the contents were expressly his own. His gray, sleeveless t-shirt was still drenched in sweat as was his torso, visible threw the wide cut-off sleeve holes, when he lifted the heavy box and made his way back to the lobby. 

Six months ago when Chanyeol first moved into his apartment, he made a commitment to himself to always take the stairs when coming to and from his home. It was more efficient than the elevator since he only lived on the second floor, and it was better for his health since he rarely if ever worked out. However, with the bulky box in his arms and his body completely exhausted from a once-in-a-blue-moon stress-relief run, Chanyeol _really_ didn’t want to exert any more energy. Stepping into the lobby, he noticed the elevator was coming up from the B2 floor anyway, so he took that as a providential sign from the heavens and pressed the up button. Propping the box of books between his left hip and the elevator doorway, he waited. 

When the elevator doors parted, Chanyeol’s eyes flew open, and a low squeaking sound came from the back of his throat. There, standing in the elevator in perfectly tailored slacks and a crisp white business shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons opened, stood Baekhyun looking casually perfect. The smaller man had been looking intently at his phone when the elevator stopped, and he only bothered to look up briefly when he heard the strange noise that Chanyeol had made. Immediately grateful to himself for grabbing his favorite black cap before leaving his apartment, Chanyeol looked down so the bill would hide his face as he tried to inconspicuously enter the elevator. However, since the universe hated Chanyeol, the precious seconds he had spent gaping at the smaller man when the doors first opened had cost him. As the sweaty man maneuvered the heavy box inside, the timer gave out, and the doors slammed shut, momentarily crushing his shoulders before jolting open again. 

Any hope Chanyeol had of going unnoticed vanished when he groaned and tripped the rest of the way into the elevator. With the added weight of the box in his arms combined with his inherit lack of coordination, Chanyeol did what Chanyeol does best, and he fell down, box of books thudding next to Baekhyun’s right foot. 

Baekhyun stared down as Chanyeol looked up at him from his position on all fours. Eyebrows lifted in recognition, the smaller man nudged Chanyeol’s calf with his toe, smirked, and composedly said, “Hey, McSexy.” When the other man simply looked up, winced, and half-smiled in response, Baekhyun continued. “I have had _numerous_ fantasies about you on all fours presenting me with a _package_ , but none of them have involved an elevator.” Then he reached down to extend an arm in assistance. Chanyeol accepted, and Baekhyun helped him return to two feet. As Chanyeol rubbed his hands together to rid them of the grime from the elevator floor, Baekhyun added, “But I’m not going to lie. I’m into this.”

As Baekhyun appraised him, eyes hungrily scanning all the way up and then back down the taller man’s body, Chanyeol removed his cap to run his fingers through his hair before replacing it again. Bracing himself to act on what was obviously another undeserved chance awarded to him for some preordained reason, he put on a smile and spoke up. “You haven’t been hungry lately, huh?” he asked, trying to look casual as he lifted the box of textbooks and leaned against the elevator handrail. 

Shaking his head as an answer and quirking an eyebrow in a tease, Baekhyun said, “You’ve missed me, eh?”

Swallowing his insecurity, Chanyeol made eye contact and answered softly, “Yeah. Yeah, I have.” 

Baekhyun beamed the sunshiny smile that always made Chanyeol’s insides melt, but instead of saying something sweet, he remained himself and continued his taunting. “You missed me, so you’re stalking my apartment building when you’re all covered in sweat?” he asked, eyes trailing along the glistening skin around the loose neck of Chanyeol’s shirt. 

Suddenly reminded of his whereabouts, Chanyeol’s eyes widened again when he realized the elevator had climbed to the seventh floor already. He exclaimed, “Oh shit!” and then reached out to mash the number two button. Composing himself again, he turned back to the other man, knowing he had mere seconds until Baekhyun would exit the elevator. Quietly, but collectedly, he announced, “I stay here too. I live on the second floor.” He studied Baekhyun’s face as it morphed into an expression of the most pleased kind of surprised before he shyly added, “Hey, neighbor.” 

At that, the elevator arrived on Baekhyun’s floor, but the smaller man made no move to get out. Instead, he wore a stern expression and coarsely pressed the button to force the doors closed. “Prove it,” he challenged. 

Eyes darting back and forth in confused fear because apparently Baekhyun actually thought he was a stalker—and oh god, this was all going so wrong—he panicked and thrust the box toward the little man, using his head to gesture to the label. “See!” he exclaimed, “Right there! Park Chanyeol, room 204!” 

Baekhyun pursed his lips in suspicion. “And how do I know that’s even your name and not just some prop?” he asked, eyes narrowed. Tapping his phone against his chin, he hummed for a second before saying, “To be honest, I’m a bit frightened right now. I might need to call the police.” 

Chanyeol froze, and his mouth gaped. “No, Baekhyun! I promise!” he whined. “I really live here! I don’t have my ID or phone on me because I was just on a run, but I do! My name is Park Chanyeol, and I really live here!” Flustered, he added, “Um, I can prove it! We’re almost to the second floor. Just come with me to my apartment.”

Still pretending to be worried, Baekhyun continued his game, “Okay,” he answered hesitantly. “But if you mess up even one number on the door key code, I’m calling security.” Pausing his little act to watch the taller man nod violently in agreement, he smirked and added, “McStalker.” 

The elevator doors opened, and Baekhyun followed Chanyeol out. The taller man walked down the hall awkwardly due to the heavy box, and he sweat even more than he did on his run but this time from nervousness. When he reached the apartment with the silver numbers 204 plastered on the door, Chanyeol raised his knee to prop up the box once and tried to balance as he used one hand to key in the code. 

“Just give me that,” said Baekhyun as he reached for the box and easily lifted it off of its precarious position on Chanyeol’s knee. 

“Uh, thanks,” said Chanyeol as the keypad beeped, and the sound of the automatic bolt unlocking resounded through the hallway. 

“Alright,” said Baekhyun, as he marched into the apartment and toed off his loafers, still carrying the box of textbooks. “So you do live here,” he said walking right into the one room studio and setting the box atop the little kitchen table for two. Chanyeol—feeling so _so_ thankful that he cleaned up before classes this morning—watched, confused, as the small man studied every corner of the apartment before plopping down on the small sofa. “And I guess that means your name is really ‘Chanyeol,’ then?” prompted Baekhyun, all pretense of alarm gone with the familiar teasing tone back in its full glory and sunshiny smile back on his face as he made himself comfortable. 

Chanyeol nodded dumbly and narrowed his eyes in question. “Are,” he asked, “Are you _staying_ here?”

“Mmhm,” said Baekhyun, nodding his head nonchalantly. 

“Ooookay,” said Chanyeol, drawing out the first syllable. When Baekhyun showed no indication of leaving anytime soon but instead leaned back into the couch, crossed his legs, and laced his fingers together behind his head, Chanyeol’s confused face returned. “I kind of need to take a shower,” he said, slowly.

“Okay,” said Baekhyun. “I can wait,” he shrugged. Chanyeol sidestepped around the couch and across the room to his wardrobe to pull out a change of clothes. Chanyeol was just throwing a towel over his shoulder and wondering what the hell was going on when Baekhyun added, “You know, I just got home from work. I could use a shower myself. 

In typical Chanyeol fashion, he dropped the bundle of clothing in his hands and flushed red. Stiffly, he turned around to face the small man across the room. Baekhyun beamed a sweet smile up at him, but his eyes had the same teasing glint that held both challenge and promise if Chanyeol would only relent. Gulping and trying to keep his voice level, Chanyeol basically whispered, “Would you like to join me?” pausing to choke between each word. 

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Baekhyun teased, “Now, Chanyeol. Don’t you think that’s a little forward? I mean, I just learned your real name five minutes ago.” 

However, though the little man’s words expressed hesitance, his actions contradicted every thing he said. Baekhyun rose from his spot on the couch, and slowly unbuttoned the remainder of his shirt, baring the deliciously sculpted torso that Chanyeol had been fantasizing about ever since that last delivery. The taller man licked his lips and took a deep breath as Baekhyun approached, placing each step deliberately, his shirt hanging open loosely and his hands slowly unlatching the buckle on his belt. When Baekhyun was finally standing directly in front of him, the smaller man looked up and into the other man’s eyes and repeated himself. “Don’t you think your question was a bit forward, Chanyeol?” 

His own eyes locked in contact with Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol nodded his head with just the slightest motion. Licking his lips, he whispered his answer, “A little bit.”

Nodding in agreement, Baekhyun reached forward to let his long fingers tease at the hem of Chanyeol’s t-shirt. “Mmhm,” he said ever so softly. “I’d say so, too.” Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s eyes flicker down from his gaze and onto his lips before coming back up again. Then the smaller man posed yet another question. “So do _you_ want to move forward, Chanyeol?” he asked, tilting his face up and exhaling hot breaths against Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol understood what Baekhyun was implying. Since the first time he had staggered through the front doors of McDonald’s drunk off his ass, the smaller man had repeatedly taken the initiative. Baekhyun’s intentions had been laid out in the open and on the table ever since then, but he was not going to go even one step further. He had fully passed the ball to the taller. It was in his court now. _Now or never_ , Chanyeol thought, and he reached forward to rest his hands under the open dress shirt and against the man’s flared hips. Bending his head down just marginally, Chanyeol’s own plush lips stopped mere centimeters from the other man’s pink, bowed ones, and he said, tone hushed, “I think we should take that shower.” 

Baekhyun smirked one more time, set his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, and said, “Alright, then,” before closing the distance between their mouths. 


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they made it into the bathroom, Baekhyun’s business shirt and slacks lay crumpled on the floor in front of the wardrobe, and Chanyeol’s sweaty running clothes were bunched up in the hallway. Standing with his back pressed against the cool tiled wall of his bathroom in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs, Chanyeol moaned as the smaller man’s mouth left no part of his chest unexplored. As soon as their lips had met, Baekhyun had pushed their bodies flush together and began removing their clothes in a hurried frenzy. Chanyeol tangled his fingers in the other man’s dark hair as Baekhyun let his steps guide them towards the promised shower, all the while tracing wet patterns with his tongue across the taller man’s neck and jawline. 

“Fuck,” breathed Chanyeol, when Baekhyun sucked a particular sensitive spot right beneath the other man’s collarbone. 

Baekhyun smirked against the flushed area before licking the salty skin. “You’re still so sweaty,” he teased, accentuating his point by trailing his slender fingers down Chanyeol’s back to grip at an ass cheek over his underwear. Ducking back down and devoting his attention to an erect nipple, he kissed all around the nub and added, “I can’t decide if you smell disgusting or sexy.”

Showing he was enjoying the attention with a low groan, Chanyeol pulled at the hair between his fingers to bring Baekhyun’s lips into reach. Kissing the man fully and then drawing back, he made eye contact and said, “At least I’m not coming off a shift at work. Then I’d smell like sweat mixed with grease.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed as his hands roamed to the tight waistband of Chanyeol’s boxer briefs. Sliding his slender hand beneath the elastic, he let his fingertips tickle the warm skin underneath. As Chanyeol bucked his hip and let out a low whine, Baekhyun hummed, “Hmmm, is it weird that I don’t find that as off-putting as I should?” Fully gripping Chanyeol with one hand and sliding the man’s briefs down with the other, he continued, “Now I’m just picturing you in your uniform looking all sorts of McSexy.” 

Chanyeol clung to the smaller man’s broad back as he gasped at the feeling. Collecting himself enough to respond, he asked between breaths, “You really like seeing me in that uniform?” 

Baekhyun stopped his ministrations below the other’s beltline and looked up. When Chanyeol wouldn’t meet his eyes, he reached up with one hand and grabbed his chin. Gently directing the taller man’s face towards his own, he stared into the large dark orbs until he determined he had the other’s full attention. “I’ve been eating shitty fast food multiple times a week, blatantly hitting on you, and calling you ‘McSexy’ for almost four months now.” As Chanyeol’s eyes widened and a small smile spread across his face, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and directly answered, “Yes, Chanyeol. I like seeing you in that uniform.” Pausing his thought to tiptoe up and plant a quick kiss to the other man’s smile, Baekhyun pulled back, resumed his stroking, and continued, “But right now I am _really_ enjoying seeing you out of it.” 

With that, Chanyeol threw his head back against the cold, hard bathroom wall and let himself just feel. Baekhyun was working him up so well, and although the taller man had his eyes squeezed shut, his thoughts alternated between, _Holy shit, this is really happening_ , _Dear god, he’s so good at this_ , and, _I bet he’s totally smirking at me right now_. Sure enough, when Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down at the black haired beauty who was slowly—but relentlessly—tugging him off, the picture on Baekhyun’s face was nothing but pure and sexy smugness. 

Baekhyun’s bare hands on his cock, Chanyeol had no room for self-doubt. Squaring up, he moved his hands from where they had been clasping Baekhyun’s shoulders, and he let them trail down the other man’s body until he could dip beneath the other’s briefs to cup and squeeze that torturously perky and oh so firm ass. Chanyeol dragged the tight briefs down with one hand until they stopped midway on the shorter man’s thighs and then waited for Baekhyun to wriggle the rest of the way out of them. Bending down and nipping at Baekhyun’s ear, he murmured, “Shower?” and started taking steps to lead their uncovered bodies in that direction. 

Baekhyun resumed kissing and sucking along Chanyeol’s chest as the taller man reached over his head to turn the water on. “Shit!” shrieked Baekhyun, lurching forward and smashing his body even closer to Chanyeol’s as the first flow of water cascaded across his back. “It’s cold!” 

Chanyeol laughed and clutched the smaller man’s hips. “Give it like forty-five seconds,” he promised. He looked down and moved the bangs on Baekhyun’s face aside before leaning in for a lingering kiss and spinning their bodies so that the brunt of the cold water would land on his own back. The two lazily made out as the gradually warming water streamed down around them—most cooling Chanyeol’s skin—and let their hands roam and clutch and grope whenever the moment felt right. 

When Baekhyun finally deemed the water warm enough, he eased Chanyeol all the way underneath the flow so they were both fully covered. Reaching for the shower gel he spotted on the shelf over Chanyeol’s shoulder, he pumped a generous amount into his hand and began to rub it across the other man’s body. Focusing first on Chanyeol’s wide chest, he gently and teasingly drew circular patterns with his palms across the pectoral muscles before slowly moving down to the man’s undefined abdominals. Giggling to himself at how cute he found Chanyeol’s healthy tummy, Baekhyun tucked his face into the taller man’s neck to kiss a spot right below his jawline. “You’re really beautiful, you know,” he said. 

Chanyeol not only heard the compliment but felt the words vibrating on the skin of his neck. Moaning, he reached down and wrapped one hand around Baekhyun’s waist. Drawing the smaller man forward, their cocks aligned. Baekhyun, hand still slick with shower gel, reached between them. Taking both of their lengths in his slender hand, he began to pump up and down. Being sure to watch each of Chanyeol’s blissed out expressions, Baekhyun only diverted his eyes from the taller man’s face when he was preoccupied with kissing some part of Chanyeol’s upper body. “So hot,” muttered Baekhyun, as the taller man’s hips began to thrust forward, causing their cocks to glide together within his grip. 

Chanyeol leaned down, searching for Baekhyun’s lips to meet his own, right as he came into the smaller man’s hand with a moan and a shudder. Mouths still locked in a breathy kiss, the taller reached between their bodies. Gently moving Baekhyun’s hand aside, he grabbed hold of the other man and began to lead him to orgasm. Baekhyun buried his face in the taller man’s chest, and with his hands now free, reached beneath Chanyeol’s arms and clutched the taller man’s shoulder blades as the let his hips pulse, chasing his release. Moments later, he came with a cry of Chanyeol’s name. 

The two men just stood in their embrace—Baekhyun clutching Chanyeol’s shoulders with his forehead wedged against collarbones, and the other man resting his own head against damp hair and arms lightly around the smaller’s hips—as their minds and bodies stilled, water trickling down. After a few minutes of simply holding each other, Chanyeol released a long sigh. Body heaving with the exhale and voice tense with emotion, he asked, “Baekhyun?” 

Humming contentedly, the smaller man lifted his head but only far enough to rest his chin in its place. “Hmm?” he answered. 

“Is this it?” said Chanyeol. With the habitual hesitance back in his voice, he continued, “Or can I see you again?” 

The familiar tease sparked in Baekhyun’s eyes when Chanyeol looked down into them. He waited an excruciating number of seconds before the smaller man squeezed him tighter and that one sunshiny smile bloomed across his face. Biting his lip while simultaneously loosening his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders to bring one hand down and pinch at the other’s ass cheek, Baekhyun wiggled back and forth. “That depends,” he taunted. “Do you get an employee discount at work?” 

“Oh my god,” said Chanyeol. He rolled his eyes, and lightly shoved the devilish little man away. 

Cackling, Baekhyun reached for the taller man’s hands. Lacing their fingers together, he brought one hand up to his mouth under the stream of water to press a light kiss against the knuckles before saying, “Let’s actually get cleaned up, and then let me buy you dinner.” 

Shaking his head at the other man’s antics and chuckling out an, “Alright, then,” Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile and drag Baekhyun forward for another wet embrace and equally soggy kiss. 


End file.
